Love at Last Sight
by Devious Delinquent
Summary: Emil starts High School, and gets injured on the first day. Just his luck of course, he needs to visit the nurse twice a day. There, he meets a mysterious boy, who he thinks is a pupil of the school. But why does his name not show up on the school records? HongIce
1. Falling Down

**Hello all! This is a new story I am really looking forward to writing. It's my first, and will surely not be my last. I will give thanks to my Beta as long as I can, since she is that amazing. Thank you Mika Nakane~ I was switching between DenNor and HongIce with this one, but we both decided HongIce was much more fitting. It's not the most known pair either, so yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters ;u; Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Waking up on the floor is something I find myself doing once too often. My sleeping patterns could win worst in all of the world, I'm almost sure of it. I could hear the kettle whistling, and my mother moving around downstairs. I reach over to the table beside my bed, taking my glasses gently and placing them over my eyes. Ah! Good. I can actually see what I am doing now, at least. Standing up with a some-what wobble, I see my new school uniform hanging up over my door. Thoughts of today filled my head as I got dressed, feeling as though I would stop breathing from thinking about it too much. Worst case situations are what I am best at, so if something goes wrong, I won't be too surprised. Mother shouted up the fact she had made breakfast, which I replied with a "Thank you". Remembering the fact I had packed my school bag the previous night, picking it up and rushing down the stairs was a simple task. It was only eight O'clock, which gave myself exactly thirty minutes to get to school. With a kiss on mother's hand, I was gone.

"It's cold.." I whisper, rubbing my hands together. The walk felt longer than it actually was, and it was hard not to take my phone and check the time. I resisted until I reached the building. It was large, and looked old. Probably because it used to be a hospital a couple of years before I was born. It got turned into an all boys school in early 1950's, then got burned down by one of the pupils. Soon to be rebuilt in 1983, it's still pretty darn old. Everyone was standing in groups of friends, which would always make me feel uncomfortable. Not because I am not in any of them, but the feeling that it's pressuring me to make friends. I was never the social kind; my mother calls me her little home-bird. If I need to be anywhere, it's my home, by myself. I think having friends is a nice thing, but when I used to be in one of these 'groups', I felt really excludede and awkward. No one really does the whole "I have only one close best friend" thing any more...  
The bell rang twice, sending the message to students that they should go to registration class. Registration class is the class you always go to first thing through all of school. It's basically where you're told where to go for certain classes, and where you can ask for help or advice if needed. But first, I had to check what registration class I would be in. Their were sheets of paper on the walls when you first walked into the school, they had all of the pupils names and what class they were in. Sadly, two things made this hard for me. 1. I'm too polite. If anyone tries to get past me, I let them. No matter if they say excuse me or not. In a school of over 1000 pupils, this was not so much a good thing. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and jumped. Only to see it was an older female pupil with long brown hair and a lovely smile.  
"Need help? Here. What's your name?" The smile remained, and I couldn't look away. After a minute or so, I managed to for my name. "E-Emil. Steilsson." It was quite, besides the fact I was born with a soft voice. She nodded, pointing to my name in a matter of seconds.

"You're in Registration Class 1AA. Your Registartion teacher is Mrs Findley. She's really nice, no need to worry. You'll find the class on the second floor. I would go now, since the crowd will be moving shortly."  
"T-Thank you very much." I say, smiling softly. She returned the gesture, and with that, she was gone. I didn't even ask her name... Not that she probably remembers mine... I shook out the thoughts, and began walking to the stairs. A girl who used to be in my Primary school was in the same registration as I was, so I followed her silently. She didn't seem to care, which was good. I remembered the girl had said it was on the second floor, so I went ahead of her and went quickly through the second floor hall doors. Their was a blue hallway to the right, which I guessed was where the Registration class was. I was right.

"Welcome." Mrs Findly smiled as she sat in her desk, looking over the classroom. I nodded, smiling. "Thank you. Good morning." Well, I hope I'm in her good books. Being polite and friendly towards teachers pays off down the line. I was told that by my previous Primary 7 teacher. Her name was Mrs Clark, and was probably the most wonderful and understanding person on this planet. Everthing she said to me was supporting and correct. I think I'm a better person thanks to her. I sat anywhere, which happened to be beside the girl who used to be in my Primary school. She looked grumpy, so I gave her a quick smile and took of my jacket. She didn't seem to care, and kept looking into space.  
After about ten minutes or so, the Registarion class was full. We had a short visit from our Guidance teacher, talking about how we were put into dorms and teams and such. It started off well, until he asked what my gender was. Har har. I was aware I was rather feminine, but I was born like that. So I just said "I am a boy." Plainly, ignoring the awkwardness that filled the air. He replied with "Oh, alright.. Sorry." Then continued on. A few snickers were given off, and a few funny looks were sent my way. Again, I honestly did not care for anyone in this room. Never mind their opinions on my appearance.

Finally, the bell rang, and I was the first out of the class. I checked my timetable, Maths. Yay. That was sarcastic, by the way. Since I can't do Maths at all, and I find it completely and utterly dull with a capital D.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Everything suddenly went black, and I could hear a lot of people running up to me. Some laughing could be heard, but cut off the minute someone shouted the word 'Blood' rather loudly beside my ear. For goodness sake, even if I may have broken my leg, it doesn't mean you have the right to take away my hearing abilitys also. After all of that, I must have blanked out totally. I woke up on and nice, white bed. It smelt like the dentist. You know that clean, minty, bleach-like smell? Well, that's what it smelt like.  
"Emil, sweetie, how are you feeling?" My lids felt heavy, and my eye sight was blurry. But after a few blinks, I could see my mother standing at my bedside. Yup, I had broken my leg, Since the pain was dreadful. "You fell down the school stairs, all three of them! By some miracle, you only broke your leg and fractured your jaw! Of course, that isn't that great... Again, many people would die.. You didn't though, Emil. I was so scared!" My mother went on and on about how much she cares and how she was so scared about me and such, I chuckled lightly and gave an "I'm alright now. Thank you". A nurse came in and spoke to me about how I would not be going to school again for 2 days, and that I would be put on medication when I got back. You'll also keep your leg bandage. I'd have to take it twice everyday and miss two classes to sit out in. I naturally chose P:E and Maths. They told me I couldn't drop out in Maths, and that I wouldn't be attending P:E anyways, so I had to choose another two. Science and Home Economics were out, due to the fact Science could put me to sleep, and I couldn't cook to save my life.

"Well, what a lovely first day you've had." My mother said, and I couldn't help but give a small grin.


	2. Li

**A/N I would like to give a quick thank you to my Beta, Mika Nakane! This fanfic would be 100 times worse if it were not for her. HongIce. It will happen, eventually. Also, quick reminder that I don't own Hetalia nor the characters!~**

Two days pass quickly; really quickly. I had spent the whole 2 days in bed, with a rather prominent pain in my left leg. It was much better than it had been, so I should be thankful for that. Still, walking around with a walking stick didn't look at all too fashionable. Yet again, when did I ever care what I looked like? As long as I was clothed in the correct uniform, and my body and hair were clean, I didn't care what anyone had to comment on. My mother now prepares my bag for me, since it hurts when I bend down. "Emil, I'm taking you to school. You are in no condition to be walking all that way by yourself." I didn't mind being taken to school by my mother. She was always kind to me, and understood when I was not feeling too well. I could count on her if I needed anyone to talk to, which is one of those things I'm most grateful for. Of course, with her being my mother, she could also be... irritating. "So, Emil. I know you have only been in school for about an hour at most, but have you made any new friends? I'm sure my little Emil has!~ You have never been the social butterfly of your class, but you've always been the most handsome! Girls would swoon whenever they saw you walk past. I'm sure you will find your love-bird soon. She better be pretty, son! Also, she better be able to support you! You need to support her more, obviously. Since you will be the man! But saying that, you've always been feminine..." I stopped listening after that. She's still going on, but I'm looking out the window, hoping to reach the school sometime soon. I liked to see everyone's expressions, guessing their lives and feelings. A lot of people with my school's uniform could be seen, most of them with skirts that are too high or tattoos covering any exposed skin. Unpractical footwear seemed to be common. If I were a girl, I wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs in platform heels. Any heels, for that matter.

"Have a lovely day, sweetie. Make sure you don't hurt yourself, okay? Remember you need to visit the nurse twice a day for your medication. Once before school starts, and once before last period! Enjoy yourself~" At least the nurse was nice? The nurse at my last primary school was the human reincarnation of Satan. Literally, when I was sick in school, I'd just deal with it. Everyone did. We were always too frightened of her to be in her office alone with her. Normal children had fears of monsters, or the dentist, but we had a fear of our primary school nurse. I waved goodbye to my mum, and walked through the school gates, trying not to make direct eye contact with any of the pupils standing in the playground.

Pulling out my mobile, I checked the time. I had exactly 20 minutes to go up to the school nurse and back for first period. I didn't need to go to registration, so I went straight into the school building. I managed to get to the stairs, and started my journey. My leg got worse as I was walking up them, the feeling of standing on shattered glass was near the pain factor, but I ignored it. With some miracle, I finally reached the top of the staircase, and reached the top of the building. The nurse's office is to my left at the end of the hall, hallelujah. There was a woman smiling at me from the door, whom I assumed was the nurse from last time. Her nametag read "Donna", which is the name of the nurse that helped me with my leg. Yep, that's the same one. "Hello, Emil. How are you feeling this morning? Remember you will be coming here quite often now, so do make yourself at home."

The room was a pale cream, and smelled like peppermints and medicine. It was peaceful compared to the playground, and you could only hear the faint sound of teachers' footsteps every now and then passing through the halls to their classes. "I'm feeling alright, thank you." I give a small smile, and she gestures me to sit in the room to my left. I nod, opening the wooden door and walking in.

It looked like a doctor's waiting room, but had the soft scent of jasmine filling the air. On the walls were paintings and old photographs. There was a bed at the side of the room, and what looked like a person was lying on it. He had his arms behind his head, and a half empty coffee mug on the side table beside him. From this view, he was tall and slim with a firm build. He had dark brown hair, but I couldn't tell his eye colour as his were closed. The minute I saw him, I jumped out of my skin, letting out a slight gasp from the pain in my leg. The nurse came in behind me, giggling lightly. She helped me onto a seat across from the stranger on the bed, and asked me if I would like tea or coffee. I said tea, but was a bit confused as to why she didn't say anything about the person on the bed. I looked at him for a few moments, looking over his facial features. He looked calm, and didn't seem to take notice of anything going on around him. It was like he wasn't really even there...

"His name is Li." She said quietly, smiling as she handed me a green mug full of tea. I gave my thanks, and nodded as she addressed the stranger. His name was nice. I was almost certain I had read it in one of my Chinese story books as a very small child. She stood for a moment, as to see if he was going to say anything, minutes passed and she put her eyes back to me. "There is a bowl of biscuits on the table if you would like one. I'm going to go and get your medication from the cabinet in the other room. I'm glad that you're feeling okay today, Emil."

Once she was gone, I took a sip of the strong tea in my mug, scrunching my face slightly at the dominant taste. I heard a light thud on the table, and my eyes went wide as I was met with a pair of chocolate orbs staring at me. I flinched, nearly spilling my tea. Li smirked, pouring something into my tea. I raised a brow, still in shock from his sudden closeness. He had put milk in my tea. Even stranger, the exact amount I liked. He sat on a chair near mine, with his own coffee cup in his hand. His smirk was gone, and he introduced himself. "My name is totally Li, as you probably know already thanks to Donna over there. It's nice to meet you, Emil." I felt a slight heat reach my cheeks, and almost instantly shunned myself. I was blushing? Why was I blushing? All he did was state his name and say it was nice to meet you! Pull yourself together! "N-Nice to meet you too."

I sit silently for a moment, and then speak up. "So... what's wrong with you?" It sounded rude, and I regret asking such a thing. "Nothing." It took me by surprise. Why was he spending his time in the nurse's own room if he had nothing wrong with him? I didn't want to sound nosy, so I said no more. "It gets lonely up here. I'm glad you'll be coming here often. Well, I'm not glad you're injured, but..." He trailed off, pushing a hand through his thick hair in exasperation. I gave a somewhat girly giggle, and knew he would get me for it. But he just smiled, no longer looking so frustrated. "What class have you got first?" It was a simple question, yet I failed to answer it. What _did_ I have first? I went searching through my bag, looking for my schedule. I eventually found it, and sighed. Maths. Why maths? "I have Mathematics first." He nodded, and I asked him the same question. He gave off an eerie grin, and said "Art", simply. I suddenly felt a strange atmosphere, and wanted to move on as quickly as possible. The nurse came back in shortly after and handed me my medicine. I waved goodbye to them both, and with that, I was off to my first period. Would Li be there when I visit for my medication later? Probably...

I was right, there he was. This time he was looking out of the window at the school's football team, with of course a cup of coffee in his hand. Donna gave me a smile, and told me just to go in and sit down again. I had more time than before, but I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. If Li was here everyday, wouldn't that mean I would see him daily? Usually I would complain about this sort of thing, but I felt... almost... happy? Why would I experience such a rare emotion inside on such a little thing? I didn't know what it was, but something about him pulled me in. In a way, he was my only friend. I surely wasn't his only friend! With looks like that, he was bound to have a girlfriend and be popular. He didn't act like the popular type...

"How were your classes?" It came out of the blue, but I swiftly replied "Good", not going anymore into it. He seemed to accept that, and replied "Good" also when I asked him the same question. The nurse came in with my medication, and asked me what classes I had had today. Pulling out my timetable, I showed her. It was mostly all boring really. I was going to ask Li the same thing, but had the feeling it was better not to since Donna gave me the kind of 'Leave it alone' look. Li gave her a glance, and then answered with "I was at art all day. Like I am every day." Wait, I didn't ask him. How did he know my question? Art everyday? "You must love art." I whispered, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"You could say that."


	3. Mints and Art Frames

**A/N I got two more reviews, no matter what they say, thank you XD Followers also! ~ Again, thank you to my Beta ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series ;u;**

* * *

Hell. A realm of fire, sin, and the Devil to one; a world of ice, misery and sorrow to another. To me, hell was the situation I was currently in. No, scratch that. This situation was worse than ANYTHING. It all started a few hours ago...

"Good morning darling, I have some news for you. I'm sure you'll be delighted!" My mother placed the large, china plate of pancakes in front of me as I sat down at the breakfast table. I raised a brow, trying to think of possibilities in my head as to what the news could be. It was obviously not a bad thing, since she seemed so happy about it.

Pouring me some tea, she continued. "Your older brother, Lukas, will be visiting you! I was having a conversation with him over the phone yesterday, and I mentioned you had gotten injured on your first day of school! At that moment he insisted on coming to see you. What a wonderful brother you have, Emil~ I'll always be proud of him. Though, he didn't get the exact type of 'wife' I was imagining. Either way, he's happy! He has to get married soon though, honey! I can't believe Lukas and that other boy have been together for over 2 years and have not mentioned anything of the sorts-"

I cut off from listening, but I'm almost certain my brain shut down the minute she mentioned 'your older brother' and 'visiting' in the same sentence. It's not that I don't like him; I love him! He's my big brother, though Iabsolutely refuse to call him by such a title. It's just, he's very protective. Protective and plain. Of course it sounds mean to call him plain, but it's painfully true. Holding an interlocution with him is probably about the same as speaking to a brick wall. I'm surprised he's even in a relationship; he always came across as asexual to me, and probably the whole world too.

Now, I'm sitting here in the nurse's office, hands being waved in my face. I blink rapidly, looking as to whose hands they were. Of course, they were his. Li was sitting next to me, a worried expression on his face. I gave a small "What?", which gained me a smirk from him. It took me a few moments to take in how close he was to me, during which a blush quickly forming on my cheeks. I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the colour that flowed to my cheeks for my silver bangs. I knew he saw, when I heard a light chuckle, then him leaning back a bit. I would never act this way around anyone else, so why do I get so flustered when I'm around him? I don't even know anything about him, besides his name and that he's obviously art crazy.

Donna came in once more with my tea, she had been in earlier but I was too busy blanking out. As she put down my tea, Li went over to the corner of the room for something. She didn't seem to take much interest in his actions, and went back to her room. I reached down to pick up my tea, but someone else took it. I look up to see no one other than Li, putting milk in my tea for me. He must have remembered that I don't like black tea! Wait, why are you getting so excited? C-Calm down. I look back up at him as he hands me the tea, the blush from before creeping back onto my face. Now two shades brighter. I curse under my breath, not enjoying the fact I was acting so shy. I was basically like most of the teenage girls in this school around the boys' football team. Only it was me, and the football team was Li who I knew nothing about. I mutter a thank you, taking a sip of my tea. I notice it smelt different, sort of like, mints...

"Did you drink some of my tea?" My tone was serious. He wasn't being nice at all! He went over to the corner so he could sneak a drink of my tea! I thought he was more fond of coffee?! Why did he have to steal my tea, he could have just went over to the nurse and asked for his own politely! Never mind pretending to be a good Samaritan and hand me milk!

He just looked over to me, and gestured for me to calm down. "Like, I was just checking the taste. It might have been too hot. You're totally over-reacting. Calm down a little." If every time my face went red because of him I got a bottle of coke, I would be a very happy person. 'Cause that would certainly be a lot of coke. "O-oh. Thank you..." Now my voice is all shy again. I switch from Emil to girly teenager in a matter of seconds. My mother would probably say something along the lines of 'Puberty my dear. Embrace it!' or 'It must be love, darling~' Gosh, if she was not my mother I would dislike her greatly. So much that I would wish the worst types of things upon her. For Odin to curse her house and take that silly smile of her face! But alas, she is my mother, so I love her a lot and am thankful I have her in my life.

The room sort of went awkward after that, though he didn't seem to care. The nurse told me there were ten minutes until the bell would ring for my next class, and Li suddenly got up. He packed his bag, which seemed to only have art supplies in it, and went heading for the door. Though, he didn't forget to give my hair a ruffle while he was walking past. Once he left, my face was the same colour as a strawberry. The nurse seemed to notice, and asked if I was okay. I was definitely not okay, due to the fact that another person had such an effect on me! I grabbed my stuff, and gave a goodbye to the nurse and left as quickly as possible.

"Modern Studies Classroom CA2, French with Mr. Ansquer. Where is that..." All of the pupils would be returning from lunch in a short amount of time, so I had to find the class rather quickly. If the first floor had all of the business and religious things, then the second has... What does the second have?! I'm lost. Great. I take my phone from my pocket and look through the notes I wrote as to what classes are on which floor. I hadn't written anything for French! I wandered around some more, trying to look for someone, anyone, to give me directions to the French classroom. The rooms were all so big, and the halls were so narrow and long.

I started to freak out and needed to stop for a moment before I had a panic attack, and found myself right in front of a tall entrance door to one of the largest rooms in the entire school. The door's lock was undone andremoved, which meant that someone had left it unlocked... Or, maybe a teacher was already in there? Perhaps another pupil getting some extra work done? Well, even if there was, the art classroom seemed like the best place to relax a bit in for the time being. Maybe the person that's in there will help me find my way to french class!

I walk in, starting to feel uneasy as the classroom really was giant. There were different turns and lots of openings to closets and supply rooms. My brother told me when I was younger that the Art room was haunted by one of the old pupils of this school, who was stuck when the fire happened... Now that I'm older, I'm pretty sure he was just trying to scare me, and that there was no such things as ghosts. It did keep me up at night when I was little though. Anyway, I really need to find the main part of this room so I can ask for help. Ah, paintings! I must be close! Since they're all put neatly on these walls, the room ahead must be the main art room.

I open the door slowly, hearing the creaking noise due to the old wood of the door. They mentioned in the S1 starters' assembly that this was the room that was most affected by the fire. The door must have survived; good job door! Wait. I'm supposed to be focusing right now, not trying to scare myself with all this talk of ghosts and fires and surviving parts of the building! Well, once I opened it, no one was there. No one? That can't be right... The doors were all open; there must be somebody in this room! Unless they left and forgot to lock them? But that doesn't seem as likely. ...Was it? I scan the area, searching for any sign of movement. Suddenly, I spot something. What looks to be a boy dressed in our school's uniform painting... Great! Someone was in here, I knew it. I can ask him for help! I walk up to him, trying not to startle him so he wouldn't rein his painting. The painting looked like someone familiar, but I couldn't quite make out who. It was beautiful. To think someone had such a talent was beyond amazing. I smile to myself, and reach out to touch the person's shoulder. He smelt of mints... The realization I felt in that exact moment hit me like a chair to the face. It all made sense. The painting, the art craze, of course the only person in here at this time would be him!

"...Li?"


End file.
